Fred's Bro-Tillion
"Fred's Bro-Tillion" is the fourth episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on June 10, 2018. Plot While having breakfast at the Lucky Cat Café, Aunt Cass is having trouble with the coffee machine. She tries to get it to work by whacking it several times with a rolling pin, but ends up breaking it. Everyone begins to wonder where Fred is, but they soon receive a call from him, saying he needs urgent help. Thinking that Fred is in serious trouble, Big Hero "5" suit up and fly to Frederickson Manor, only to discover that he is fine and being groomed. Fred explains that his Bro-Tillion is coming up, which is, according to Heathcliff, is a grande galerie held in his honor where he will be presented to the city's money elite. Fred is not looking forward to it, especially since "Binky" is going to be their. According to Fred's mother Binky, better known as Beverly Samantha Mole, is the raining queen of San Fransokyo's snob society. Considered to be rude, arrogant, and quite insuperable, unlike herself. As far as Fred can remember, his eccentric behaviour has been the subject of many of his mother's humiliations in front of Binky. He ruined priceless artwork, let monkeys out of their cages, and crashed a yacht into a building. Fred does not want to disappoint his mother this time, and needs his friends to help him become a proper gentleman. His friends agree to help him out. So far Fred's mother has covered everything, expect dancing. So, Hiro gets Baymax to help him teach Fred how to dance. He inserts a dancing chip into Baymax, programmed with everything he needs to know about dancing. He now knows ballet, clog dancing, hip-hop, the robot (ironically), and lastly the waltz. While teaching Fred the Waltz, Fred's mother has had some terrible news from the family mountain. There has been an avalanche and Fred's father is leading the search party, which means he will not be able to attend the Bro-Tillion. Fred's mother receives even more bad news from Heathcliff: the caterer had just canceled, and there are no replacements available. However, Hiro recommends his aunt to be the new caterer. The day of Fred's Bro-Tillion arrives. Aunt Cass is in the kitchen making the Hors d'oeuvres, and Hiro, Baymax, Honey, Go Go, and Wasabi are serving as waiters. Fred is already feeling nervous, especially when he sees Binky. Suddenly, the party is interrupted by a steaming super-villain known as Baron Von Steamer. The guests flee in terror, while Big Hero 6 tries to fight off Baron Von Steamer and protect Fred without the use of their gear. He has come to kidnap Fred and use him as bait against his father. However, he mistakes Wasabi for Fred and escapes with him instead. Puzzled by the connection between Baron Von Steamer and Fred's father, Fred shows his friends the secret den he found. It turns out that Fred's father was once the superhero known as Boss Awesome and Baron Von Steamer was his arch nemesis back in the day. They receive a surprise call from Fred's father, who helps them decipher two possible places where Baron Von Steamer could have taken Wasabi: the abandoned subway station and the old iron works which are both on opposite sides of the city. They split up into two groups. Hiro and Baymax check out the abandoned subway station, and Honey, Go Go, and Fred check out the old iron works. Meanwhile, Baron Von Steamer has Wasabi locked in a cage, and is now waiting for Boss Awesome to come to his rescue. He still under the impression that Wasabi is Fred, despite being told multiple times that he isn't. When Boss Awesome does not arrive at the strike of midnight, Baron Von Steamer starts to lower Wasabi into molten iron. However, Go Go, Honey, and Fred arrive just in time to save him. Baron Von Steamer brings in a giant steam-powered spider, armed with hammers and flamethrowers. Fred is afraid of spiders, and freezes up while everyone else engages the old super-villain in a fight. All four members get beaten, and Fred is the only one still standing. Seeing that his friends are in trouble, Fred decides to get over his fears and confronts Baron Von Steamer, who finally realises that he is Boss Awesome's real son. Fred uses the dance moves he was taught to elude Baron Von Steamer's attacks, and uses his flamethrower to melt his spider's legs. Even though defeated, Baron Von Steamer vows revenge upon Fred and escapes. Later, the remains of Fred's Bro-Tillion has been moved to the Lucky Cat Café, and everyone, except Binky, is having a good time. Aunt Cass has received more jobs for catering, Steamer's backpack is used to fix the coffee machine, and Fred's mother no longer cares about impressing Binky. Cast *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *Khary Payton as Wasabi *Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago *Brooks Wheelan as Fred *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass *Jeff Bennett as Baron Von Steamer *Susan Sullivan as Mrs. Frederickson *David Shaughnessy as Heathcliff *Stan Lee as Mr. Frederickson Gallery Trivia *The US premiere date for this episode was leaked for March 1, 2018, but Bob Schooley confirmed that this announcement was not the official premiere date. *It is revealed in this episode that Fred's father used to be a superhero named Boss Awesome. International Premieres *March 15, 2018 (United Kingdom) *April 2, 2018 (Germany) *June 8, 2018 (Philippines) Category:Big Hero 6 episodes